Facades
by TheGirlBehindHerMaskOfStories
Summary: Seven girls.Each girl put up a facade to help herself because life was otherwise unbearable.
1. Victoire

FACADES

CHAPTER 1

VICTOIRE

Her facade was simple. It was perfection. She dressed to perfection and put on her makeup to perfection. Her beauty was perfection. She was prefect, Head Girl, Ravenclaw…Her list of accomplishments was endless. She was lusted after by half and envied by half. She was confident and walked the halls with everything together. She had the perfect boyfriend, too. Teddy Lupin. The one she was expected to be with.

But, inside she was broken and imperfect. She was in love with her sister's best girlfriend who was in Victoire's year at school. Lyra Zabini. A girl. They had been together since her seventh year. Victoire hated dresses and makeup but did it to please everone. She would rather swim in the Black Lake than do rounds. Inside, she wasn't confident; she was meek and she didn't have it all together.

But, she did what was expected of her. She dated and then married Teddy, she put on the dresses and makeup and added to her list of accomplishments. She became the opposite of what she was, she back victory personified.

**A/This was the first installment of facades. I will be exploring the facades that have been put up by every single Wesley female cousin.**

**Don't expect me to beg for reviews. Never have, never will.**

**PS: People who follow or favorite without reviewing piss me off.**

**Yours truly,**

**SiriusUntilDeathDoUsPart**


	2. Dominique

FACADES

CHAPTER 2

DOMINIQUE

Dominique's façade was the most intricate. The most fragile of all. She was the Ice Queen. She never let anyone in. She was a bitch to everyone.

She had been with Teddy before him and Victoire. Then she came and whisked him away. He followed and that was what made Dominique angry. Inside, Dominique was as fragile as her facade. She was breakable and had been broken over and over again by Teddy, who kept leaving her for her sister. Still, she never left. She loved him and he loved her somewhere deep inside in his own way. He broke her again. And again. He broke her until she couldn't take it anymore. She shut him out and took on her facade. She did it for herself and not for the world like the others. But that didn't make her feel any better about it.

She became the very embodiment of ice. She began to leave instead of him. She broke him. She became the Ice Queen.

**A/N: Yay or nay? Anyway, I prefer Dom to Vic. Dom has always been one of the characters that hasintrigued me the most. In everything that I have written (published and not published) you will see that she portrayed differently every single time. Rose has also been one of the characters that has intrigued me. Both of them are my personal favorites.**

**Will not beg for reviews. You probably remember my warning from my previous chapter.**

**Yours truly,**

**SiriusUntilTheVeryEnd**


	3. Molly

FACADES

CHAPTER 3

MOLLY

Molly's façade was the most believable. She became her grandmother. She was always warm and loving. Inside the kitchen, beside her grandmother was where she belonged.

Or so they thought. She was a natural Ice Queen. The exact opposite of Dominique. She didn't want to do this. Dominique was the only girl who needed her facade. None of them wanted to, but they had to.

The world expected Molly II to be like Molly I. They expected, no _needed,_ her to be the kind, loving woman that made people force down third helpings of everything. They needed her to be the girl who was forever in the kitchen. The girl who didn't have a life. She did it to make her life easier even though it made her hate her life.

So, she became her grandmother. She took over the Weasley household when her grandmother became too old to run it, forced those third helping down on everyone and even married a Muggle obsessed man like her grandmother did, hated her life and simply existed.

**A/N: Again, yay or nay?**

**Will not beg for reviews. You probably remember my warning from my first chapter.**

**Yours truly,**

**SiriusUntilDeathDoUsPart**


	4. Lucy

CHAPTER 4

LUCY

Lucy didn't put on a facade. The world thought that her real personality was a facade, so she figured she was safe. Lucy Weasley was a cynical sociopath. She was certifiably insane and she was psychotic. It definitely wasn't a facade, but it kept her safe and that was all she needed. Her world existed only in the padded walls of her mind. She was stuck in her, talking to herself and believing that the whole world was against. People jokingly compared her to Mad Eye Moody, but when it came down to it, they were worlds apart. He was simply extremely vigilant whereas she had locked herself away in the confines of her mind, friendless.

Life for Lucy was complicated. The world believed that she was simply putting on a front to attract attention. In the beginning, she did attract a lot of attention. People world whisper her name on the streets, pausing to stare at her and there would be articles printed in the paper about her madness. One day, it all changed. Witch Weekly published an article saying that Lucy was simply trying to attract attention and sympathy. When Lucy said nothing about it, everyone believed it and Lucy was left alone. No one whispered about her or pointed and stared. When there was an article about someone from her family in the paper, her name would be conveniently missing. The world had forgotten about Lucy Weasley and she was happy. She spent her life outside of the limelight. By the end, no one remembered her name.

Lucy was a girl who lived life on her own terms. She sank into a downward spiral of drugs. Her view of the world was one that only a sociopathic, psychotic cynic would see. She believed that everything that anyone said or did was fake. She was scared of everything and even a simple touch of the hand would send her over the edge. She took ecstasy and even that didn't change a thing. She slipped into the middle of things and ruined them for everybody, no one ever remembering her name at the end. She thought that the world was a place where everyone was out to get everyone else and that she would be the ruler if she simply ruined the lives of everyone else.

**A/N: I know that it's not what you expected, but this is all you get. I like this chapter. I know I haven't updated in forever and I am sorry for .It just that life has never given me enough time to update. I know, every author says this, but it **_**is**_** true.**

**It would be nice if you checked out Potent Potions And A Whole Lot Of Mayhem by MistyEyedStranger. This story is collaboration and I am one half of MistyEyedStranger.**

**Yours,**

**GirlBehindHerMaskOfStories**

**PS: You are probably going to get another update or maybe even a finished story today, so be patient.**


	5. Roxanne

CHAPTER 5

ROXANNE

Roxanne's façade was unbearable. She was her mother through and through. When Roxanne was just born, people commented that she looked just like her mother. She was given her first broom when she was three and had been warned to be in Gryffindor like her mother when she was eleven. Roxanne did not disappoint. She was a Gryffindor and joined the team during her second year as a Chaser, just like her mother. She became the Captain of the team during her seventh year and became star Chaser of the Ballycastle Bats after she graduated. Her mother had done the same. From the time she was little, Roxanne was told that she was just like her mother and she was happy when they said that.

Or so they thought. The world saw just what they wanted to see. She hadn't put on her facade; the world had done that for her from the day she was born. The only reason she kept it for this long is because she was afraid to disappoint. Her diary was the only one who knew that Roxanne was supposed to be put in Hufflepuff and that the Captain of the team had told her that she would make a better Seeker than Chaser. Her diary was her closest confidant and that frustrated Roxanne to no end. Her diary was the only one she told that she actually wanted to be an artist. Roxanne Weasley kept a sketchbook with her at all times. She would Disillusion herself at night and would just draw at night. Her hand making either beautiful abstract designs or portraits of the people she saw during the day. After drawing, Roxanne would find a way to relieve her stress and frustration in the Room Of Requirement.

Roxanne was afraid to disappoint, so her day went something like this-wake up in the morning, go to breakfast, attend classes, eat lunch, attend more classes, allow people to see her practicing Quid ditch until dusk, draw while invisible and then sneak into the Room Of Requirement where she summoned a room full of glass and then break it. All of it. She would then _allow_ her hands to get cut, all the while reveling in the scarlet colour her blood tainted the glass with and the pain. She would proceed to break more glass and return to her dorm only in the early hours of the day.

Repeat cycle.

**A/N: Little angsty? I know. I really like angst, but I am not happy with this chapter. Anyway, enjoy the quick update. You will get more today.**

**Catch ya later,**

**GirlBehindHerMaskOfStories**


	6. Rose

CHAPTER 6

ROSE

Does anyone even have to ask what façade the daughter of two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' put on? She was, of course, the Golden Girl. Her homework was always submitted the day after it was asked for, she would reprimand her cousins for their pranks and her nose would be forever in a book. She would never curse and would never allow anyone to curse in her presence. She had few friends and those which she did have were always studying with her. She never dated anybody because she didn't want to distract herself from her studies.

Do you want to know the truth about her now? She was almost sorted into Slytherin, she bribes a Ravenclaw to do her homework for her (the Ravenclaw was a girl she met at a Slytherin party) and there was usually enchanted parchment behind the books that sent a message to a person who has the same type of enchanted parchment. Her friends did not know the real her and as for not attending any parties there was a certain group of Slytherins who knew exactly how much of a party animal she island she was dating Scorpius was in love with Scorpius Malfoy and he loved her back. They had been together since fifth year and were still going strong (secretly) in seventh , Rosie was quite the rebel. She had tried coming out of her façade when she was ten but was forced back into being the Golden Girl by her parents.

So, during the day, Rose would do exactly what was expected of her, but when moonlight fell, she met up with Scorpius and the ; they would drink and fall in love even more. All Rose knew was that when she was in Scorpius' arms, everything was perfect. And it was.

**A/N: Short and sweet. One of my favorite chapters. I totally ship ScorRose and couldn't help but put some in. This is all you get today, but you will get Lily and the Epilogue tomorrow.**

**Yours,**

**GirlBehindHerMaskOfStories**


	7. Lily

**A/N: I decided to put my author's note at the beginning of the chapter because I have to tell the people something. In this chapter I use the word Wotter, which means Weasley-Potter, okay? I had to tell you this because the last time I used the word without actually explaining the meaning, I actually got hate mail from some user! I still can't get over that. Anyway, Lily Luna Potter's façade is 'the youngest one', so enjoy!**

**Bye,**

**GirlBehindHerMaskOfStories**

**PS-You'll also be getting the epilogue today and as I've mentioned in one of my previous notes, my sister and I are collaborating and writing stories under the penname MistyEyedStranger. Those waiting for an update for "Potent Potions and A Whole Lot of Mayhem" will be getting one soon enough.**

CHAPTER 7

LILY

Lily didn't create her façade. Hers was on from the day she was born. She was the naïve little angel-the youngest one. Everyone knew that little Lily Luna Potter was the youngest of the Wotter clan and was obviously going to be a naïve little girl who believed that the world was a beautiful place filled with rainbows, sunshine, unicorns and candy floss all year round. And Lily did believe in all that.

Not what you were expecting? You're right, she didn't believe in any of that. She wasn't naïve or always peppy, it was all an act. She was the most bitter person was also unusually perceptive and knew that Victoire was a knew all the girls' knew that Dominique was hopelessly in love with Teddy,she kew that Molly was nothing like their grandmother,she knew that Lucy's madness was not a façade,she knew that Roxanne was broken and she even knew that Rose was with Scorpius could tell from the way they looked at was a look she saw her parents give eachother-a look of utter love for the ,Lily could never come out of her wasn't for lack of Lily tried to give her opinion about something,people would tell her to go and do something else as she was too young to understand the she tried to argue,the other person would just give her a patronizing look.

In the end,Lily just gave stayed peppy all the time,she never tried to give anyone any advice and she always acted as carefree as a five year stayed in her 'boys have cooties' stage even when she had fallen head over heels for Lysander was sure she was the perfect little angel,forver naïve and always the was the youngest.

If only they knew what exactly went on in that pretty little head of hers.

**A/N:I didn't know what else to write for her,but I hope you like it!**


	8. The Not Exactly An Epilogue Epilogue

**A/N:This is not exactly an epilogue.I have decided to just type out the girl's name and what she's doing now.I promise that most of them have happy endings**

**Without any further ado,I present to you the epilogue of Facades-**

Victoire-She is happily dating Lyra Zabini and is working in the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement.

Dominique-She is still stuck in that cycle of heartbreak and is breaking Teddy's heart almost every six months.

Molly-She has divorced her husband and is now working as a ruthless gossip columnist for Witch Weekly

Lucy-Lucy is currently in a white room with padded walls in St. Mungos

Roxanne-Roxanne is living in Wales, working as a owns her own gallery.

Rose-She ran away with Scorpius to Bulgaria where she is happily raising a works as an Unspeakable and he works as an Auror.

Lily-She is in Egypt and works as a Curse Breaker and solves crime whenever she's free

**A/N:I apologize for the extremely shitty is a big shout out to Callidora Malfoy for not only reading and reviewing this story,but for personally sending me a PM and telling me what she thought of my story.**

**Bye for the last time,**

**GirlBehindHerMaskOfStories**


End file.
